


The Match

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Its all lost. She's the only one left. Mabel is all alone. Well not all alone. She has a bag of dwindling supplies. In it is a box of matches. What's the future going to hold for her. Is there even a future left? Originally a one-off set during Weirdmageddon 3 but I have added an alternate ending to it. You can choose which one is the real ending. Inspired by The Little Match Girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had never thought in a million years I would ever write a story where someone would die, its just not my type of stories. But then I saw this Fan art made by heeyjayp17 about a story called the Match Girl with Mabel taking the place of the girl and well, I could not get this idea out of my mind and now I need to make it reality.

It was all over. Everything. All of them were gone. Mabel walked the endless corridors of what was left of the mystery shack. It had all gone so terribly wrong. The bubble which had protected them had failed. Just before Bill exacted his anger, Dipper had jumped in Mabel’s way. “Run, just run Mabel” he yelled. “He’ll kill you Dipper, I’m not leaving you behind again” she had screamed. “Don’t worry Mabel” said Dipper. “I’ll always be there, no matter what”. Before Mabel could respond, Dipper pushed her to run away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. All she could hear behind her were screams, then silence.

 

That was almost a week ago. It was now the night before she was to turn 13. But in the mist of tragedy, that was the last thing she thought about. Without Dipper what was she to do. It was not like she could go up against Bill alone. Mabel sat down next to what was left of her bed. A faded polaroid was hanging on the wall. She took it off and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Dipper when they first arrived at the start of the summer. The last thing she thought back then was that Dipper would be dead and she would be left alone in an apocalyptic wasteland.

 

She opened her bag. Her food supply was dwindling, she had only a box of cookies left. Next to it was a box of matches. It was getting pretty cold so she decided to light one up to start a fire. It was odd how even as the world was ending around her, snow was falling in the middle of summer. Bill truly was weird. She struck a match. It started to burn. Mabel looked around for some wood to use to make the fire. At that moment she saw it. Right in the center of the flame, was a scene.

 

It took her no time to recognize it. It was of her and Dipper getting off the bus on their first day in Gravity Falls. She stared at it as the scene played out through the flame. Soon the match burned out. She immediately reached into the box for another one and lit it. This time it was of her and Dipper having a maple syrup eating race. Each time she lit another match, another happy memory from the summer appeared. The party at the Mystery Shack when she met Candy and Grenda, her winning Waddles, meeting Mermando, the party at Northwest Manor and so much more. It gave her happiness in what little form it could.

 

Mabel was still wearing her shooting star sweater. It was her favorite sweater. And the one she wore when she was last happy, when Dipper was by her side. Now even though it was not real, the images from the flame helped her form a smile. Something she had not done in a long time.

 

Then she struck another match. But this one was different. Rather than another memory appearing, she saw something else. Not something, someone. It was Dipper. He stood there staring back at her, a smile on his face. Mabel could not believe it. It was Dipper. It really was him. The flame was starting to burn out. She quickly grabbed another match and lit it. Dipper remained in the flame.

 

Each time it almost burned out, Mabel would light another match to keep Dipper with her. She started telling him things. How she missed him, how without him, she could not survive it out there. Dipper could hear her, but not reply back to her. Mabel could see Dipper get distort as she told him how destroyed she had become after losing him and everyone else to Bill.

 

Mabel was on her last match now. She had no idea. But Dipper did. With a heavy heart, he started to walk away from the flame as the final match began to burn out. Mabel yelled for him, “Dipper, come back. I need you, don’t leave me.” The final match burned out. Mabel reached into the box and searched for another one. There was no other match. She had used them all up. Dipper was gone, gone forever as far as she knew. She was alone once more in this unforgiving world. She curled up into a ball, and began to cry.

 

The world around her was cold, dark and cruel. Monsters of unspeakable horror were everywhere. In the center of what had once been Gravity Falls, stood the Fearamid. In it was him. Bill. He had taken Dipper, Stan, Ford and everyone else Mabel had loved and cared for away from her. And in exchange, left her empty, done for, nothing left to fight for but herself. But what good was victory now without Dipper, or anyone else for that matter. Mabel lay there on what remained of her bed and cried more then she had ever cried. The cold weather Bill had created did not help either. She was shivering, most likely hypothermia was kicking in. Was this it?

 

At that moment, a light emitted from the pile of burned matches. A figure formed from the particles of light. Mabel with what little energy she had left looked up. There in front of her, stood someone she missed dearly. Dipper. He said nothing but walked up to her. He then put his hand out to her with a smile on his face. Mabel moved foreword to hold it.

It was then she realized what had happened. And she was fine with it. Even if it meant leaving it all behind. Mabel followed Dipper into the darkness. She did not mind where they were going or what lay ahead, as long as she was reunited with her family, that was all that mattered.

Back in the remains of the Mystery Shack, next to a pile of burned out matches and a box of cookies, Mabel lay in her bed. She did not move, she did not shiver in the cold. But what was different about her now was there was a smile on her face. A smile that showed she was happy again. Reunited with the ones she cared so much about. And in what was left in a world falling to pieces, that was all she had ever wanted.

 


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said this was going to be a one-off but I just can't bear to kill them. I have to give this story an ending even if it ruins the magic. I don't have that type of heart, please forgive me. But I will say, think of this as an alternative outcome. This could have happened, this could not happened. The choice of the real ending is now in your hands. It could either be a one-off to you, or what happens in this chapter, an illusion.

Mabel opened her eyes. It was 2am. She looked out the window in her room. A small layer of frost covered the ground. It was another cold early December morning in Piedmont. She tip toed down stairs to get a glass of water, then back to bed. But she could not stop thinking about that dream she had. How could she think up such events after such a long time?

She got a glass of water and headed for the stairs. At that moment she saw Dipper walking down as well. "Mabel what are you doing up" he said. "I was gonna ask you the same thing" she replied. "Oh you know me" said Dipper. "I've got things on my mind that I need to think off." "Ya so do I" said Mabel. Dipper looked surprised. Mabel never got up at night let alone because of some thoughts.

The two sat down in the dining room. Dipper did not even remember what was on his mind as Mabel's story surprised, amazed and even disturbed him. "Wow Mabel" he said. "I don't know what to say". "Ya it's a lot for me to take in as well" she replies.

The two sat there thinking for a while. Mabel looked down at her glass of water. "You know I would never have left your side even if things went wrong" she said. Dipper looked over to Mabel. "Same, were a team" he said. "You know when you were trapped in the bubble, Wendy told me that when we both worked together, there was nothing that could stop us. I guess she was right". Mabel looked back and smiled. "You know I never really thought about it since things went by so fast, but was Bill really going to kill us when he got us" Mabel said.

"Well, I mean, you never know right. But I never really thought about that either" says Dipper.

"If he had killed you I don't know what I would have done" Mabel said.

Dipper could see she was staring to tear up. He got up and walked over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Hey its okay Mabel. We both made it and were here now safe and sound back home" he said.

The two walked to the couch and sat down.

"Dipper" Mabel said. "Do you really think Bill is gone for good?"

Dipper looked at her a bit confused. "Well if I'm honest, I can't really say. I mean logically he is dead and since Grunkle Stan got his memory back and all and Bill has not shown up. I like to think he is gone for good."

"Really" Mabel asks.

"Hey if anything, maybe that nightmare of a math equation found some other dimension to terrorize. Guess he found this one too hard to conquer" said Dipper.

Mabel laughed. "Ha-ha very funny, using math to describe Bill. Technically both are evil so you have a point" Mabel said.

"You ready to go back to bed" Dipper said. "Yes" replied Mabel. "Thanks for making me feel better Dipper, that dream really kind of messed me up".

"Hey no problem. We both endured one hell of a summer, its happened to me as well" said Dipper. "Next summer let's just go fishing with Grunkle Stan and Ford till September".

Mabel laughed, "oh for sure" she said.

With another nightmare emergency averted, Dipper and Mabel went back upstairs to their room and fell asleep.

Before turning in for what little sleep she could get in before tomorrow, Mabel looked over to the bed next to her. Dipper slept peacefully in it. And when Dipper slept peacefully, Mabel slept peacefully.

The stars twinkled above in the night sky, the trees blew as the winter wind flew threw them, and fast asleep in a little house on a quiet street, two twins slept, both with smiles on their faces.

Below them, far away from their view, the world was falling apart at the hands of Bill. Was it really a dream, or did reality, bend into fantasy?

**_The End_ **

 

 


End file.
